scifi_weaponsfandomcom-20200214-history
Conventional Missile Tables
All standard missiles are available in either guided or unguided versions. Guided missiles use sensors to home in on the intended target once locked and launched. See the Weapon Guidance article for more information on different guidance types and availability. Unguided missiles (essentially rockets) are dumb-fire missiles without sensors and thus have no bonus to hit. However, since unguided missiles don't carry tracking systems they have extra room for fuel and more powerful engines (increase speed by 20% and range by 50%). Remember that missiles do NOT benefit from the strike bonuses of the pilot unless specifically noted. =New Rule= The damages listed are for being caught within the blast radius of the explosion. Everything within the blast radius takes the damage listed. If the missile hits the target directly, double damage is taken. To determine whether the target was hit directly, use the natural, unaugmented, strike roll. If the roll was 18, 19, or 20 then the target was hit directly, otherwise it was only caught in the blast radius. Effectively, this means that in this case critical strikes are on a roll of 18, 19, or 20 instead of only the normal 20. =Smart Missiles= Some of the larger missiles are available as smart missiles. These smart missiles have advanced tracking and avoidance systems that give them a +5 to strike, +4 to dodge, and 2 attacks per melee until they strike their target or run out of fuel. Missiles will run out of fuel 1 minute after engaging the target. In other words, the missile has 4 melees or 8 attacks to strike the target. Smart missiles cost an extra 40,000 credits (i.e. add 40,000 to the price). See the Weapon Guidance article for more information. =Fusion Warheads= Fusion warheads are non-nuclear explosives that are much more powerful than other warheads of comparable size. Generally, only nuclear weapons are more powerful for their size. Fusion warhead technology is quite advanced, therefore only the most high-tech nations and city-states (such as CS, NGR, Republic of Japan) will possess these. These weapons do not emit deadly radiation, an EMP, or any of the other side-effects normally associated with nuclear weapons. (Please note that the term "fusion" is not meant to imply a fusion reaction.) =Mini Missiles= Small rockets the size of a mortar round or bazooka shell. Some robots and vehicles carry large quantities of MMs allowing them to fire enormous spreads of missiles that can surprise and often damage or disable enemies. Because of their small size, MMs are NOT available as smart missiles, though some forms of guidance are available. Glancey 2006, p. 152. =Short Range Missiles= Intended as anti-armor armaments for use in close-range engagements and fighter combat. They are small enough that groups of them can be mounted in clusters, or inside the body of a vehicle where they are protected until needed. SRMs are NOT normally available as smart missiles (only specialty missiles could be considered "smart"), though some forms of guidance are available. =Medium Range Missiles= These often make up the bulk of missile armaments, at least on fighters. Intended for medium- to long-range engagements between robots, vehicles and small ships, these missiles are usually mounted externally and launched in the initial seconds of combat. (*) Missiles are available as Smart Missiles (see above). =Long Range Missiles= These are generally the largest and most powerful missiles that can be carried by robots or vehicles. Intended for heavy anti-armor operations or for taking out groups of enemies, they are usually issued only in situations where heavy combat is unavoidable. (*) Missiles are available as Smart Missiles (see above). =Cruise Missiles= These are generally the largest type of missile that can be carried by a craft. These missiles are extremely rare and expensive and thus will only be used when absolutely necessary, usually to take out large enemy ships or structures. CMs are only available in high-tech nations and city-states (such as CS, NGR, Republic of Japan). Each CM takes up two LRM slots in regards to carrying capacity and both slots must be together. (*) Missiles are available as Smart Missiles (see above). =References= By Chris Curtis (curtis@thepentagon.com). With help from Mad Dog (maddog1@Alaska.NET) and Kitsune (Kitsune@vabch.com). Copyright © 1997, 1998 Chris Curtis. All rights reserved. Palladium Books®, and Rifts®, are registered trademarks owned and licensed by Kevin Siembieda and Palladium Books Inc. Mega-DamageTM, S.D.C.TM, Phase WorldTM, and others are trademarks owned and licensed by Kevin Siembieda and Palladium Books, Inc. Category:Background info